The Black Parade
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: "This war is about to begin and the one that is supposed to help me and guide me is an arrogant, hot-headed bastard!" Edward yelled. -Edward and Jacob are forced to work together in order to win a horrible war but things don't go as planned. AU Slash JxE
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:/ Hello again well i know have another story out but this ideajust wont leave me alone! Alright this is based on the song "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance, Every time i hear this song i get this mental pictures in my head and they wont leave me alone!!! so since my artistic skill is nonexistent the only way i can get it out is through writing this Fanfic!! Yay~ ^-^ well i really hope this is original because i wouldn't want to be copying someones else's idea anyway this isn't a songfic... O.O i think but i will use some of the lyrics in the story! also if you've never heard this song before i would advise you to listen to it before reading the story Its not necessary but u might understand more although it really isn't necessary hehe ^^ alright this is just a short chapter introducing the story please enjoy!!!!!!!

Warning: mild child abuse scenes, could be OOC, and also OC, also this is AU! and we'll see later if this thing continues~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Welcome to the black parade they belong to their respective owners so don't sue me!! I have no money!!! XO

* * *

When I was a young boy my father took me into town to see a marching band. I remember that day perfectly, I was nine-years old at the time. I also didn't understand what he meant by "marching band". I thought we were going to go see people playing different kind of instruments and they would be wearing funny looking outfits like the ones I had seen on T.V, but I was wrong.

The day he took me out of the house to go see the "band" it was incredibly cold and tiny snowflakes fell from the gray sky above us.

**XXxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxXX**

_"Hurry along Edward." My father called out as he walked out of the big mahogany doors of our large house._

_"Coming!" I said as Ana, our maid, gently put a fluffy black scarf around my neck. _

_"Have a good day, Master Masen" Ana said while bowing respectfully. I quickly made my way over to my dad and before I got in the car I turned and waved goodbye. "Bye Ana!" _

_"So are we going to go see the marching band now Dad?" I asked unable to hide my excitement. I was barely out of the house unless it was an emergency and it was very overwhelming to be able to go see something that was surely going to be a lot of fun. I could hardly wait! The car slightly swerved to the left as the driver turned the corner of some street that was utterly unfamiliar to me._

_"Yes but you must understand that this is not something to be taken lightly Edward." My father answered as he looked down at me. His fierce blue-green eyes locked into mine. I slowly nodded not completely understanding why he looked so serious... then again father was always serious. He sighed slightly as he ran a hand through his brown-red hair. _

_"I'm sorry Edward but this is something very important..." What ever he was about to say was cut short as the car pulled over and the driver turned back to look at us. _

_"We have arrived Master Masen." The elderly driver said. My dad simply nodded and got out of the car pulling me with him. _

_As we walked down the mostly empty streets of the small town I noticed that there were loud noises coming from the street we were heading to. _

_"Edward wear this until they are gone and don't take it off ok?" He said as he bent down to pull my hood over my head so it covered my eyes and most of my face. I again nodded without fully understanding and grabbed onto his hand as a loud scream sent chills down my spine. _

_"Don't stop walking you filthy dog!!" A man in a black and red army suit yelled at a boy in his early teens as he collapsed into the cold ground below his feet. The boy seemed badly beaten and his white shirt was stained with blood. The man however seemed unfazed by this and hit the boy repeatedly with his gun. I suddenly had the urge to jump out and kick the man away so he would stop hurting the boy but my body froze as I watched the scene before me. Because it wasn't just that boy that was in trouble soon hundreds of people began to walk in front of us all wearing the same thing a white shirt and pants, although some looked so dirty with blood and dirt and who knows what else that they didn't look white anymore. All of them were being harassed and beaten as they walked slowly through the street. They were all chained up together and what made me even more astonished was that some of them had ears and tails coming out of them including the boy that had been on the ground and was now raising to his feet. He had two dark brown ears coming out of the top of his head and a long bushy tail on his lower back. And also some that lacked the ears and tails had blood red eyes that glowed like rubys' and as one of them screamed out in pain as one of the many soldiers whipped her back I could see two pointy teeth in her mouth that looked a lot like fangs. _

_"W-who are they?" I asked while staring at the boy that had now looked over to where we were standing his pitch black eyes narrowed as he looked at me. I quickly turned my head away and looked up at my father._

_"They are the marching band Edward a group of supposed 'damned' beings that are treated worse than filth." My dad said as anger flashed in his eyes. "The reason I brought you here was because I want you to help them, when you grow up I want you to be the savior of all of these beaten and 'damned' creatures. Because I know you are capable of doing something that will end this horrible one-sided war" He said as he stared down at me. I was completely shocked, how could I help these people? Of course it would be nice but what could I do?_

_"Of course you won't do it alone I'll be with you and I also have someone that will come of great help to you in the future. Someone that will help you gain victory and that will lead you to the Black Parade." He finished as I saw all of the people dressed in white soon disappear as they continued to move down the street. I didn't understand what was happening but I felt like I had to help them so I nodded my head a third time with out understanding but knowing that I was going to find out soon. _

**XXxxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxXX**

I understand now, but I don't know what to do about it. I have no idea how to help the ones that are still alive.

"You lied to me dad, you're not here when I need you the most..." I slowly bent down and put a dozen red roses on the tombstone that now belonged to my father. I turned around and as the sun light hit my face, my eyes shined a bright red.

* * *

AN:/ whew! well its not long and might be a bit confusing now but tell me what u think but no flamers because i cant stand them! XO anyways im just testing this out to see if anyone is intrested in reading a story like this hehe x3 well i havent decided any pairing for this story yet so tell me who you would like with Edward except Bella (srry but there are already too many fics with this pairing!) tell me any couple! it could be either a hetro couple(boy/girl) or a yaoi couple(boy/boy) wich ever gets more requests is the pne that wins! hehe so dont be shy and send them in trust me i've read almost every couple so it wont surprise me! x3 well please review and on my other story i will be updating this week so look out for my next chapter!!! well i'll update as soon as i have a couple for this story!!!

**Next Chapter: Edward meets the "someone" his father was talking about who is it??? And who or what is the Black Parade?**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x3**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I apologize for the really late update!! XO the POV changes in this chapter! so anyways sorry again for the wait here is ch.2!

Warning: Slash!(in later chapters) OOC, AU, weird creatures, small appearence of OC, violence, for now thats all.

Pairing: Eventual Jacob/Edward ^-^

Disclaimer: No I dont own Twilight T.T -sigh-

Please Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

_"This world is divided into two. There are the people that are considered the 'saved' ones, the ones that will supposedly rid this world of all evil and hatred. And than there are the ones that are considered the 'damned' ones, these are the ones that are now being killed because it is believed that they are the cause of all that is going wrong in the world." Edward Masen Sr. explained this to his 12 year old son as clearly as he could. It was now time for him to know the truth of everything that happened in this cruel world. It was time for his son to know why he was never allowed outside without covering his face. It was finally time for him to know exactly what he was and what his purpose would be._

_"But why? What did they do?" His son spoke up._

_"It is believed that a long time ago there was a bloody massacre in which many creatures were killed. The blame was quickly placed on the 'damned' because a supposed witness came forth and testified that he had seen a demon attack three young children in the village were this massacre was started. And since there was already oppression against their kind the battle was soon won. That's when all of this started...round ups, captures, imprisonments, and worse of all executions. Because of all of this, my son, I have kept you hidden from the outside world. Because you are one of them, you are a lamia." Edward Sr. said as calmly as he could. He saw his son's eyes widen. Those eyes, that were blood red._

_"W-what is t-that?" Edward asked his father, his voice shaking because of the revelation. His father had taken extreme measures to make sure that Edward did not figure out what he was before the time was right._

_"It is a creature that has the ability to run at incredible speed and has invincible strength. Some also have the ability to manipulate people, which I believe you are capable of doing...however to be able to do this you need to feast on...human blood." After saying this Edward quickly stood up from his chair, he faced his father with a horrified look on his pale face._

_"Human b-blood?! I don't want to do that!" Edward screamed, salty tears running down his face. He was scared._

_'I don't want to k-kill anyone!' He thought fiercely._

_"Calm down Edward. You won't have to kill anyone." Edward Sr. said as if hearing his son's thoughts. "You just need to drink it periodically to be able to keep your strength up and also because you are a rare kind of lamia...you are a pureblood. Whenever you drink the blood of a creature they will have no recollection of what you have done, as long as you drink their blood until they are unconscience. If you leave them conscience they will have a recollection of what happened." After hearing this Edward calmed himself down. It was a relief for him to know he didn't need to take anyone's life for the sole purpose of feeding._

_"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Edward asked as he sat in front of his father. Edward Sr. sighed before placing his hand on top of Edward head._

_"Because I wanted you to have a peaceful childhood, however after things got worse I knew it would be time for you to know the truth."_

Edward remembered all of this as he made his way out of the cemetery. That was the day when everything started. After that day he had began to train, under the watchful eyes of his father, and he had also began to feed. The first time was always the worst, but once the lukewarm blood touched his tongue, he was hooked. Come to think of it Edward decided it was time for another 'meal'.

As Edward mulled this over he failed to notice he was being watched. Black and yellow-green eye's watched his every move.

"I think we should talk to him now." A female voice whispered to her companion. The other shook his head.

"No, I think we should wait until he goes to his house." The male whispered back. Edwards ears perked up, he quickly turned around and examined the area. Then something caught his attention there was movement from behind a large bush. He then sniffed the air, his red eyes widened as the familiar smell filled his nose.

"Who are you?" He asked out loud. There was a soft gasp and more movement behind the bush before a very loud 'busted' filled the air.

"Hehe you caught us." The girl laughed nervously while coming out from behind the bush. She had short black hair and snow white skin. She was small in stature maybe reaching 5'0 with large cat-like, yellow-green eyes. She was wearing a very large coat and a black hat. Which was odd seeing as how they were just about to enter into the summer season. The boy that came to stand beside her with a sheepish grin was slightly taller than her standing at about 5'1. His skin had a light coppery tone, and his eyes were a deep shade of black. He was also wearing a large coat and a hat. Edward quirked a brow in question.

"You're Edward right?" The boy asked. Edward nodded.

"Alright we really need to talk to you!" The girl said coming beside Edward. He instinctively moved backwards.

"Don't worry we're here to help! Uh...well actually we weren't exactly sent but we want to help." The male said, a determined look in his eyes. To say that Edward was confused was an undersatement. Sure he knew that he was going to encounter someone that was going to be of use to him but he never expected it to be...kids.

"So you're the ones who are going to take me to th-" Before Edward could continue he was rudely cut off as two pairs of hands roughly pressed against his mouth.

"Shh...don't say it here." The girl hissed.

"We need to go someplace safe if we're going to talk about that." The boy continued.

"Fine I guess you should come to my house then." Edward said once he removed their hands. The two nodded their heads before following Edward.

The trip from the cemetery toward Edward's house was quiet only the sound of birds and other animals were heard. Once they arrived they were greeted by an older woman, probably around her 30's, she was fair-skinned and had soft blonde hair.

"Welcome back, young Master Masen." She greeted with a smile. Edward simply nodded and told her she could retreat for the rest of the day.

"Wow pretty impressive house." The boy whistled as he looked around the rather large house.

"Thanks...now who are you guys?" Edward asked as he sat in one of the many chairs in the living room. The two guests swiftly looked at each other before taking a deep breath and removing their hats and coats. Edward's eyes widened a little at the sight of the two. Both of them had two ears atop of their heads and a long tail sticking out of their lower back. However the girl's ears and tail were pure white, while the boy's were a reddish-brown.

"My name is Alice Hale and this is Seth Clearwater and we desperately need your help." Alice pleaded.

"Damn you guys didn't have any faith in me did ya? I gotta admit I'm hurt." The voice that spoke up next was an unfamiliar one to Edward, he quickly turned in the direction of the new intruder and took on a defensive stance, his eyes glowing red. The man that had come in was tall, easily surpassing Edward's 5'7, he had russet skin tone, black as night eyes, and long black hair that reached his shoulders. And like Seth, he had two dark brown wolf ears coming out of the top of his head, along with the furry tail on his back. His body was well built and toned, you could tell perfectly how well his body was built because he lacked a shirt (not that Edward was looking). A small blush crept up Edward's face involuntarily at the sight of the older boy. However it instantly disappeared as the other opened his mouth.

"Calm yourself, bloodsucker I'm not here to kill you." The older male said with a devious grin. Edward through him a sharp glare that only seemed to amuse the male further.

"Like you could." Edward retorted angrily, already deciding that he didn't like the older male.

"Wanna bet."

"Alright stop it you two. Jacob you're supposed to guide him not kill him!" Alice interrupted. Seth agreed with a nod, although he kinda wanted to see if they would actually fight.

"Guide me? Him?!" Edward asked incredulous, pointing an accusing finger at Jacob, who simply smirked at the younger boy.

_'There is no way in hell!'_ Edward thought haughtily.

* * *

**AN: hehe well didn't that take forever to post! _ so yeah not very long and again not much revealed about the 'black parade' but i dropped several hints here and there...i think T_T anyways the truth will come out next chappie also more things will be explained! and yeah eddie don't like jakey for now lol XD so im gonna change the summary to this fic maybe tomorrow or the day after that so just to let ya'll know! please forgive any mistakes i might have left!**

**Please review/comment! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright after a very long wait again here is another chapter for this beloved story of mine. yes this kinda is my fav story right now lol ^-^ (for those also reading my other stories new chapters are coming out soon! sorry for the horrible wait.)

Warning: nothing to horrible, although this is yaoi we wont get to any good things until later! (BTW im gonna write a lemon/lime later in the story so the rating will change from T to M) :D

Diclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Pairing: Jacob/Edward XD

* * *

Edward sighed as he took in the clean, fresh air of the forest. He had taken a little break from the three 'guests' that were now in his house. The oldest one of them had really gotten on his nerves. The way he spoke toward him, looked at him and even the way he acted toward Edward was enraging.

"I never asked for this, father." Edward whispered. A sudden crunching sound was heard behind him and he instantly turned to face it, a low growl leaving his lips.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Alice said. After seeing her Edward visibly relaxed and turned away from her.

"It's fine but I'm busy right now." Edward responded as he began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going? I thought you were going to help us." Alice shouted after him. Edward stopped in his tracks and replied.

"I will…but I must go feed before I can go anywhere with you." And with that said Edward walked deeper into the dark forest. Alice couldn't help but feel a shudder go through her as she heard him say that. She quickly ran back to the large mansion where her two companions were waiting for her.

"Well were the hell is he?" Jacob asked slightly irritated as Alice ran inside the house. He was leaning against the wall while glaring at a portrait that was hanging across the room. The portrait consisted of a young looking Edward being cradled by a very beautiful woman. His portrait analyzes was cut short though as Alice answered his question.

"He said he needed to feed first." Alice said quietly. Seth scrunched his nose in disgust, already knowing what that meant, and Jacob's glare only intensified as he looked away from the girl.

"Perfect." Jacob said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on him Jacob. He has nothing to do with what you went through." Alice pointed out while shaking her head.

"Why don't you drop it Alice, besides I'm fulfilling my part of this whole arrangement so I shouldn't be getting any crap about my attitude." Jacob stated, anger lacing his voice. The only response he received was a sigh from both of his comrades.

OoOoOoO

"I'm not going to hurt you." Edward said softly as he walked toward his next prey. His red eyes glowed intensely as he backed her up against the alley's back wall. A soft whimper left her lips as he got closer to her however, her azure eyes never left his. Edward slowly lifted his pale hand toward the frightened girl and delicately caressed her flushed cheek. He could feel his fangs enlarge; could feel the pointy tips pierce his bottom lip.

"Stay still." Edward whispered as he placed his lips on the girl's slender neck. Without a second thought he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the girl's neck. The girl let out a loud gasp, however it was not a pain filled sound but one laced with pleasure. Edward quickly drank up all of the lukewarm liquid he could an stopped only when he felt the girl stop her movement. Her breathing was slightly irregular but she was unconscious. Edward smooth tongue then darted out and licked the girl's bite mark knowing that it would disappear within a few hours as would the memory of this ever happening.

After Edward was done feeding he returned to his house were he found his three guests outside.

"Welcome back." Alice greeted a small smile on her lips. Edward just nodded in response.

"What are you doing outside?" Edward asked them. It was then Seth who answered.

"We were just waiting for you to come back so we could begin our journey back." He replied.

"Not the best idea now. We should wait until tomorrow." Edward said as he began to make his way inside the house.

"We don't have anytime to waist by waiting around until the morning, so we're going now." Jacob responded sharply. Both Alice and Seth looked between the two boy's not knowing who to listen to.

"If you want risk you're life into going out there at this time of night be my guest but I would think you were smarter than to just walk into the enemies territory." Edward stated.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked his ears flattening against his head.

"They patrol this area heavily during the night. It wouldn't be safe to go out until the morning." Edward replied.

"Jacob it would be wise to wait until the morning." Alice said, Jacob simply nodded in agreement. Seth's ears perked up and he quickly made his way into the house, making sure to pull Edward in with him.

"Great! Then we can tell you more about us and what we'll do when we get back!" Seth exclaimed happily.

"Jake you can use this opportunity to talk to him about what his role in this ordeal is. I'm sure his father must have talked to him, but you can provide more information, that is the reason you were chosen for this…" Alice said as she began to walk inside the house, but she stopped at the entrance and turned to look at the boy. "…and you could use this time to warm up to him." Alice finished as she walked in, leaving an irritated young wolf behind her.

"So you guys just snuck out of there to come and find me?" Alice heard Edward ask as she walked into the large living room. There she found Edward sitting in a soft-looking blood red couch with Seth sitting Indian style on the floor.

"Yeah well we weren't sure if Jacob was gonna come look for you or not, since he can be pretty irrational at times, so we wanted to make sure you got there safely." Seth replied. Edward's eyes softened and a small smile grazed his lips.

"By the way Edward, where is your father?" Alice asked as she moved to sit beside him. Edward's smile disappeared and just when he was about to answer Jacob entered the house just in time to hear the question. Edward's eyes briefly met Jacob's before he dropped them to the floor.

"He's dead." Edward responded. A gasp escaped Alice's lips at this.

"W-when did he die?" Alice asked.

"About three months ago, he had a heart attack and they couldn't save him." Edward's reply was filled with sadness. Jacob's eyes focused on Edward, he could almost feel the sorrow that radiated off of him. He wanted to say something but the words got caught in his throat. Instead Alice broke the silence

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Me too." Seth added.

"Thanks…anyway how did you know my father?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well actually Jacob and I met him some time ago, didn't we?" Alice explained while looking up at Jacob, who nodded in return.

"At first they thought he was crazy because of all of the things he said about how we needed to rebel and stop the horrible treatment they had against us. Also when he said that he had a pureblood as a son they were just about ready to kill him. However, this guy that was a few years older than us stopped them 'cause he said that your father had the scent of a pureblood on him. If it hadn't been for Carlisle I don't even want to imagine what would have happened." Alice explained.

Edward stayed silent for a moment before he spoke again, "How long ago did this happen?"

It was then Jacob who answered. " About seven or eight years ago…if I remember correctly."

"Yes it was…why do you ask?" Alice questioned her gaze focusing on the vampire.

"It's just that was during the time my father told me about what I am…" Edward trailed off. Alice's eyes immediately fell on Jacob.

"What did he tell you?" Jacob asked. Edward turned to look at him and cocked his eyebrow.

'_Finally treating me like an actual person?' _He thought as he stared at the older male.

"He told me that I was a lamia or what it's most known, a vampire…a pure-blood. He also told me about the massacre that occurred years ago, about the humans that were killed." As Edward explained all of this he failed to notice Jacob's reaction. The young wolf had a furious look in his black eyes. His gaze focused on Edward and he let out a low growl.

"No! It wasn't just humans, many creatures were murdered that night, including my parents and my sister! And do you know who caused all of that?" Jacob shouted angrily.

Alice quickly got up, "Jacob, don't." However he did not listen.

"It was your kind…your filthy, vile, bloodsucking kind!" Jacob shouted making his way toward Edward. Edward quickly stood up and took a defensive stance, his eyes glowing red.

"Alice, do something!" Seth shouted as he got up from the floor and looked between the two boys. With quick thinking Alice charged toward Jacob and was able to completely knock him out with one punch to the head. Since his concentration had been focused on Edward he didn't even see the girl coming.

Edward relaxed and his eyes returned to the usual dull red. He stared as Alice pulled the man to a nearby couch and plopped him down on it.

"Sorry about this but once he loses his temper only a good punch to the head can calm him." Alice said a tiny smile on her face. Seth sighed in relief, although he wanted to see these two fight he didn't want it to be like this.

"…Is it true? What he said?" Edward asked after a while. Both Alice and Seth averted their eyes from the boy.

"Yes…it was a group of three enraged vampires. The village they attacked had been the one Jacob and his family had lived at." Alice explained quietly.

"After he escaped from the prison he had been held at we found him, and took him in." Seth added. "However, he didn't tell us nothing else about the matter…to this day he still hasn't said a word about what happened that day. All of the information we received was from witnesses, but it has been so distorted over the years we're not completely sure what's true or what's fiction."

"My father never told me that the ones that had attacked the village were…w-were my kind." Edward spoke, his voice shaking.

"Look, it's not your fault. What Jacob said was caused by many years of repressed anger and sorrow, and now that he has found another pure-blood he believes he can take his anger out on you. That was the main reason we came here, because we knew that he could snap at any second with you around him." Alice said her voice slightly agitated.

"Why don't we rest now, we're gonna have a very long day tomorrow, and the day after that _**and**_ the day after that." Seth spoke up while stretching his sore muscles.

"He's right we should rest. Um, where do we stay Edward." Alice asked politely.

Edward looked up at them and motioned for them to follow him, "This house is rather large so you can have any of the bedrooms on the second , or third floor. Except for the two at the far left corner of the second floor, one belongs to my parents and the other is mine." Edward explained as he reached the second floor.

"Wow…I call this room!" Seth shouted as he ran into a large bedroom not wasting time to flop on the bed.

"Don't mind him, after all he is only 13." Alice laughed. Edward tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Aren't you the same age?" He asked. Alice blinked before a smile spread on her lips.

"No, I'm actually a year older than Jacob." Alice said joyfully.

"Oh and how old is he?"

"19. Well I better head to bed, goodnight Edward. Thank you." Alice parted with a soft smile as she passed a slightly shocked vampire.

'_I would have never imagined her to be that much older than how she looks.' _Edward muttered in his thoughts as he made his way down the stairs. He was about to turn off all of the lights when he heard the soft breathing of the young wolf on his couch. Edward's eyes narrowed in anger as he remembered all of the things the wolf had told him, but then he simply sighed. When he looked at the boy now he looked too peaceful to be the same guy that had been yelling such hateful things toward him.

Edward spotted a blanket on another couch and slowly went to pick it up. He looked between the blanket in his hands and the male on his couch, and with another resigned sigh he placed the soft blanket on top of the older boy, who visibly relaxed after it touched his slightly cold skin (he had yet to put a shirt on).

After that was done Edward quickly raced up the stairs and into his room, determined to get a goodnight sleep despite all of the events that had occured that day.

Down stairs the young wolf gripped the blanket with his hands as he stared intently at the spot where Edward had been standing, his scent still in the warm air. Jacob inhaled deeply while closing his dark eyes, before they snapped open; an unexplicable emotion in them.

_'This is bad...'_ Jacob thought uneasily as he tired to clear his head from the scent of the pure-blooded vampire.

_'This is very bad.'_

* * *

AN: Yup i love this story! alright hopefully other people think so too so send me your comments/reviews! but remember flamers on the couple will be ignored or simply laughed at! XD


End file.
